Regrets
by Fox's SinOfGreed
Summary: L'histoire d'un souffre-douleur, qui retrouve 6 ans plus tard son amie d'enfance et bourreau.


_Une petite introduction pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe des OneShot d'introduction (même si je suppose que vous êtes peu nombreux) : ce chapitre résume globalement (avec toutefois quelques modifications que vous découvrez au fur et à mesure) l'histoire qu'elle introduit. Si vous cherchez des mangas reprenant ce principe, je peux vous conseiller Nisekoi, Good Ending ou Koe no Katachi (qui m'a d'ailleurs bien inspiré pour l'écriture de cette fiction). Bref, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre O : OneShot

\- Fais gaffe !

La balle me frappe en plein front, et je tombe sur le côté. Les rires fusent tandis que Kalia, la fille qui m'a prévenu, se précipite vers moi afin de m'aider à me relever. Je prends sa main et commence à me redresser, lorsque la cloche sonne brusquement. Un croc-en-jambe me renvoie au sol, et, les ricanements redoublant d'intensité, Kalia me lance un sourire innocent.

\- Désolé Bapt, je dois y aller !

La classe la suit, toujours riant, me montrant du doigt en passant, m'envoyant un ou deux coups de pieds à la rigueur, m'abandonnant au milieu de la cour. Je prends mon temps pour me relever, dépoussiérer rapidement mon uniforme, puis rentre tranquillement en classe. Le professeur observe, amusé, mon état, tandis que je m'installe silencieusement au fond de la classe.

\- Alors, Baptiste, encore en retard ? Il va falloir faire un effort si tu veux réussir ton année, ricane-t-il.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, fixant obstinément mon bureau. Un élève se retourne pour me jeter des boulettes de papier sous le regard approbateur du professeur. J'ai arrêté de me défendre. J'ai arrêté de chercher de l'aide. Alors, je me perds dans mes pensées, dans mes rêves, loin de ce monde qui m'a abandonné et que je hais.

Je ne me rappelle même plus de quand j'ai commencé à être leur souffre-douleur, je ne sais même plus pourquoi ça a commencé. Peut-être par rapport à mon apparence, pas assez soignée peut-être à cause de mes centres d'intérêts, différents des leurs peut-être tout simplement qu'il leur fallait une victime, que le hasard, leur hasard, s'était tourné vers moi. J'avais essayé de leur demander, de comprendre pourquoi ils me faisaient subir ça, quel mal je leur avais fait. Mais leurs coups, leurs moqueries m'avaient dissuadé de reposer la question. J'avais tenté de suivre les conseils de mes parents, ceux qu'ils m'avaient prodigués avant leur mort, lors d'un accident de voiture, à savoir de me tourner vers les professeurs si j'avais besoin d'aide. Le mien m'avait accusé de mentir, avant de prendre part à la destruction de ma jeunesse. Ma famille d'accueil m'ignorait, se contentant de m'exhiber comme un trophée, se vantant en société d'avoir adopté un « pauvre orphelin » et de lui prodiguer « la meilleure éducation possible », mais ne s'occupant en aucun cas de moi. Alors, je m'étais isolé, à l'écart des jeunes de mon âge, de Kalia...

Je connaissais Kalia depuis mon plus jeune âge, nos parents ayant été amis avant leur mort. Nous avions presque grandi ensemble, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses parents et les miens décèdent. Aussi, lorsque mon martyr avait commencé, m'étais-je attendu à un minimum de soutien de sa part. Et j'étais tombé de haut. Certes, par moment, elle semblait presque s'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais Kalia était aussi le plus acharné de mes bourreaux. Ce comportement presque lunatique était la pire de mes souffrances, et la raison principale de mon exil. Je la ressentais chaque jour comme une trahison.

 _6 ans plus tard_

\- Baptiste ! Viens ici !

Je soupire, et me lève tranquillement de mon bureau, afin de rejoindre celui de mon patron. Pour quelle broutille m'appelle-t-il cette fois ? Encore un dossier qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre ?

À peine entré dans son bureau, je comprends cependant que la raison de l'appel est cette fois-ci différente. Une jeune fille, d'environ mon âge, est silencieusement assise dans le fauteuil des invités de mon chef, qui salue mon arrivée avec soulagement. J'observe discrètement la jeune femme, dont la silhouette, bien que tête baissée, me semble familière.

\- Bien, tu es venu vite, se félicite mon supérieur. Cette jeune femme entre en stage pour notre entreprise aujourd'hui, et je souhaiterais que tu lui fasses visiter nos installations. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Aucun, je réponds, souriant. Puis-je savoir son nom ?

Au son de ma voix, la stagiaire relève la tête. Mes yeux se fixent dans les siens, des yeux bleus splendides, emplis de chaleur, des yeux que je connais bien.

\- Elle se nomme Kalia.

Puis, se rendant compte de nos regards :

\- Est-ce que vous vous connaissez ?

Elle acquiesce, mais je réponds par la négative.

\- Absolument pas. Désolé, chef, mais je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici, fis-je, avant de m'éclipser sous les yeux stupéfaits de mon boss, sans un regard en arrière pour mon amie d'enfance.

J'inspire profondément, une grande goulée d'air frais. Ma journée me semble beaucoup moins joyeuse à présent. Je me suis enfui, prenant à peine le temps de saluer une dernière fois mes collègues avant de partir, le chef trop lent pour m'arrêter, avant de m'installer au bord de la falaise de mon enfance. De notre enfance... Nous y passions de longues heures à discuter, Kalia et moi. Il me serait si facile, maintenant, de faire un pas en avant... Deux pas peut-être, et je serais libéré. Apparemment, ma rencontre du jour a réveillé quelques vieux démons, mes envies suicidaires. Mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Je me lève, décidé, et fais un premier pas en avant. J'entends le bruit du vent soufflant fort, le bruit des vagues se brisant sur les rochers en contrebas. J'entends aussi un cri et des pas de course, mais c'est trop tard. Mes pieds rencontrent le vide, et je chute. Les rochers devraient stopper ma course rapidement et sans douleur.

\- Baptiste !

Une main frêle accroche la mienne, et je lève la tête vers le magnifique visage de Kalia, tremblante sous l'effort.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça ! S'écrie-t-elle.

Malgré moi, je souris.

\- Heureux d'avoir pu te voir une dernière fois. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je passerai le bonjour à tes parents, si c'est pour me le rappeler que tu es venue, je ricane.

Elle ne ricane pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'il te plaît, Baptiste, minaude-t-elle, ne m'abandonne pas...

Je redeviens sérieux.

\- Malheureusement, c'est à mon tour de t'abandonner. Et c'est trop tard pour tout le reste, tu le sais. Sincèrement heureux de t'avoir revu, cependant.

Elle grimace.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait subir... Tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Mon sourire revient.

\- Tu es un peu en retard ! je ris, avant de reprendre à nouveau mon sérieux. Kalia... Je vais tomber, tu le sais. Elle tente de bloquer ses oreilles, afin de ne pas pouvoir m'entendre, mais je continue. Je voulais te dire... Je t'aime. Mes yeux rencontrent une dernière fois les siens, remplis de larmes. Je t'ai toujours aimée. Je fixe son visage, et je lâche sa main.

\- Survis pour moi... je murmure une dernière fois.


End file.
